


In These Arms of Mine

by secondsineternity (glassandroses)



Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Peter Parker/Reader, F/M, Nightmares, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Reader Knows Peter Is Spider-Man, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/secondsineternity
Summary: You have a nightmare, and your boyfriend Peter Parker helps you in the best way he can.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680319
Kudos: 41





	In These Arms of Mine

You jolted upright in your bed with a scream, hands clawing at your throat. Tears flowed down your face as you slowly came back to reality. You sobbed into your hands, curling your knees into your chest. The memory of the past days flew through your mind, a horrendous reminiscence that haunted you day and night.

"(Y/N)," A broken whisper called you, but your mind couldn't comprehend who the voice belonged to or where it was coming from. In a blind panic you shoved yourself further back away on your bed, another scream lodged in your throat.

"Hey, hey!" The voice said louder, guiding your fogged mind to focus, to realization. "It's just me. Just me."

"Peter?" You whimpered, trying to clear the mist in your head. You were still in such a state of anxiety that you couldn't tell if he was really there or if your mind was playing tricks on you, but then you saw him step out of the shadows. Your boyfriend was wearing his Spider-Man suit under a hoodie, his face pale with nervousness.

"I'm here," He said, taking a cautious step toward you, "You're okay. I'm here, breathe, you're okay."

"What- what time is it?" You whispered. You didn't trust your own eyes to tell you the truth.

"Just after one in the morning," Peter told you, his voice echoing soothing waves through you. "I got here as soon as I could."

"How-" You gulped, trying to collect yourself from the panic, the fear and anxiety, "How did you know I was having a nightmare?"

"We were on the phone, remember?" He said, hints of sadness in his voice from seeing the girl he loved so distant and detached. "You fell asleep..."

Memories flooded back to you as you remembered asking Peter to stay on the phone with you while you slept. You had been feeling extremely paranoid after the attack and you knew Peter would do anything for you, especially in your current state of vulnerability. You felt guilty for making him come over to you, he was already busy enough with everything else. You felt like a thorn in his side.

"Don't." He stopped your train of thought, "I know what you're feeling, and I want you to understand that noting is your fault. You are not to be blamed for any of this." Peter said, his eyes unyielding as they stared into your scared ones.

You relaxed, the panic seeping away and your body finally giving into the weariness and exhaustion.

"Is it alright if I...?" He trailed off, gesturing to where you were sat. You visibly calmed enough for Peter to hold you. You nodded wearily moving your body so that there was enough room for the boy to sit. He moved slowly, as if not to frighten you. He sat next to you and softly gathered you into his arms. He intertwined one of his hands with yours and squeezed gently, a silent reassurance that he was real and there, and he wasn't leaving you.

"In my... In my nightmare." You struggled with your words as you started to speak, the flashbacks and false memories eating at you. You knew you should tell him about this instead of turning it into a tucked away misery and Peter promised you he'd always listen to you, no matter what.

"You don't have to tell me," Peter reassured you, noticing your discomfort. He rubbed up and down your arms, lulling you into a tranquil state of mind.

"No, I want to." You said firmly, but gently. Peter sat by you silently, waiting for you to continue. "It was you instead of me. You were the one being... being taken by those... those horrible people." Tears began to fill your eyes as you spoke, "They killed you Peter. And I couldn't do anything. I couldn't move my body, I could only stand there and watch. I couldn't save you."

You were crying at this point, and Peter kissed the back of your hand. "I'm here. I'm safe and alive. You don't have to save me from those muggers. They're locked up now, I made sure of that."

"I'm sorry." You whimpered quietly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Peter whispered and pulled you closer to him. He whispered sweet nothings in your ear as his hands ran soothingly over you. You focused on that, the feeling of his fingers on your skin. It grounded you, brought you back as much as you could in your current state.

"I'm sorry," You said again. It was all your tired, muddled brain could think. I'm sorry you had to save me. I'm sorry you have to put up with me. I'm sorry I'm so weak and scared. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," He whispered, and kissed the back of your ear lightly. You felt his fingertips run up and down your arms, a desperate ghost touch against your trembling body. You knew that Peter was trying to draw you back in to yourself, to lull you to sleep. To hold you, to care for you, to love you.

A part of you screamed that you didn't deserve him, didn't deserve any of this, but you were too tired to listen. You just wanted to lay in his arms, fall sound asleep and leave all of your worries behind you.

As if Peter had heard your thoughts, he began to lay you back down in the soft covers. He made sure you were tucked in and pulled you to him. You nuzzled your face into his chest and he kissed your temple, pulling you closer into him. Your breathing slowed, and your eyes drooped, the panic having made you more exhausted than you already were. He kissed your head again softly. "You're alright. You're safe. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" You whispered, waves of exhaustion flowing through you like an ocean's calm. _Vulnerable, scared, anxious, weak._

"I promise, (Y/N)." _Safe and sound, forevermore._


End file.
